Talk:Taric/@comment-27.252.107.33-20121217142319/@comment-88.193.178.206-20130113061531
Taric falls off hard lategame, so thats why nerfs are not needed. Soraka shines after lvl 9 with that monster armorbuff. Still, imo soraka doesnt counter taric, here is why: Soraka's W, is super awesome, but has very high cooldown early and not that much healing on low lvls either. Taric's Q has a tad lower cd with autoattack and heals 2 people(Taric lvl 1 heal is 60 for both or 84 for himself, soraka heals 70 but gives 25 armor is the progress). Both have ofcource 20s cd, but Taric can lower it by autoattacking(3s off by hitting a champ, 1s off by hitting a minion/monster) Taric's W gives armor and debuffs the enemy, and is lvl'ed first. Soraka's Q is a nice debuff but is lvl'ed last. Taric's CC, Dazzle, does very little dmg, but so does sorakas CC, Infuse. Taric's CC is just as strong whole game trough, soraka's silence gets it's max at lvl 11. Taric's ult is aoe dmg and buff on AD and AP for any teammate nearby. Soraka's ult is a decent heal for the whole team. Ok, all the basics on skill are now covered. OK, so how does taric+adc win soraka+adc? It's the same gameplan after lvl 3 trough the whole laning phase. Taric stuns, carry follows, Taric goes aeo whoopass(R+W) on carry and support(usualy must hit them both to get kills), soraka uses heal, taric throws exhaust on someone, if necessary(most of the time the adc), and starts AA:ing, carry follows to kill the easier target(usualy the one not healed and armorbuffed). If needed, carry will use ignite on the target, hopefully just before soraka wastes her ult. There is a counter to Taric's violent ways, BE MORE VIOLENT. With Alistar is about 40/60(for ali), and good leona will wreck the carry beyond Taric's healing powers. Supports like Soraka, Sona or Lulu are easy targets for the gemknight and his adc. Zilean is pretty rare, but i think hes a good counter to taric with his bomb, speedy thinghy and dat epic ult! Janna on the otherhand is tricky as hell since she's counter aggressive and Taric shines(pun intended) on the more aggressive side of laning. There is one fatal flaw with Taric. Because he is so powerful early, for balance sake he must fall off late game. When you play a lot with Taric, it becomes frustrating to see your royal RW combo simmer to almost nothing late, and your once so strong AAs weaken to lvl not noticeable in game. No matter how good you did laning, lategame your usufulness will mostly depend on the auras and active items you bring to the fight... When/if this tragedy happens to you, take solace on the fact your fed ad carry is roflstomping the enemy team. Try your best to keep the evil enemies away from your precious carry by throwing stuns on those nasty assasins and using your exhaust on the enemy adc when possible. Taric's picks for lanemate, Taric's list of soulmate ADCs EZ(also fabulous and so outrageous) Tristana(stun, rocketjump, ult, kill) Cait(stun, trap) Corki(the moustache on that pilot <3) Pre-nerf Graves(if we see a comeback) Vayne(double stun, high risk, high reward) Varus(stun and varus ult/Q have good synergy) MF(counters sona and soraka nicely, ult is good with Taric's ERW combo) Its all about the burst dmg! Not good: Ashe(soooo boooriiing) Kog(farm, farm, farm) GP(no one does this, right, RIGHT?) Urgot(too ugly) Twich(not realy for my taste, might work but i dont think so) Teemo(NOT an ad carry) Ori(look above) The DUNNOs: Twisted fate(might work, double stun) Kayle(no idea) Draven(seems like it could be good) Sivir(the manacosts are realy high, but yeah, might work)